


Keep the Nightmares away

by Rose_SK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top Sam Winchester, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: The main downside of being low on grace was the fact that Gabriel found himself in dire need of sleep. Killing Asmodeus had used up most of the archangel’s still very shaken and fragile grace, which now needed to recharge before he could plan his revenge on every single actor responsible for his years of imprisonment and torture.Gabriel knew that he would enjoy the experience of sleeping a lot more if it did not involve nightmares.





	Keep the Nightmares away

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sabriel fic, guys, please be gentle. Fluff because I think Gabriel definitely deserves hugs. Hope you enjoy it, guys... 
> 
> Oh, and by the way... no, this was never meant to be a smut fic. Woops, I guess. Muse got carried away.

The main downside of being low on grace was the fact that Gabriel found himself in dire need of sleep. Killing Asmodeus had used up most of the archangel’s still very shaken and fragile grace, which now needed to recharge before he could plan his revenge on every single actor responsible for his years of imprisonment and torture.

 

Gabriel knew that he would enjoy the experience of sleeping a lot more if it did not involve nightmares.

 

The Winchesters had generously offered him a room to stay in for as long as he needed to. He knew that the two brothers saw it as advantageous to keep an archangel close by; you know, in case they needed his grace for another spell or something. Nope. Not this time, boys. As soon as Gabriel was better, he would leave the bunker of the Men of Letters and disappear for a while. Justice would be served, and those responsible for his suffering would be punished. They would all come to regret the day their paths had crossed that of archangel Gabriel.

 

Gabriel knew he was dreaming, almost as if he was in some cheesy Hollywood horror where the protagonists become self-aware. He knew he should not be walking through the dark forest in his dream, he knew that something terrible was waiting for him at the other end. The limbs of his vessels seemed to move without his consent, carrying him forward and deeper into the dense maze of tree trunks. An owl hooted high above his head hiding in the branches, while the distant howling of wolves could be heard over the deafening sound of souls being tortured. It was strange how his mind included those little details, making his dreams appear more realistic than was necessary.

 

Gabriel felt his stomach churn at the sight of a man in an all-too familiar white suit stepping out from between the trees, his greying beard and hair a painful reminder of the demon who had been the reason for his suffering for years. Even in his self-aware state, Gabriel could not help but feel dread and fear overwhelm him, gripping onto every rational thought forming in his mind and destroying them as easily as if they had been made of glass. Gabriel felt rooted to the ground. He had nowhere to run. He could not escape, no matter how hard he tried to make his muscles move. Asmodeus was coming closer and closer, producing a silver syringe from behind his back. Gabriel found himself slipping back into the state of panic where no sensible words could come out of his mouth; only cries, whimpers, hushed pleads… The archangel was begging for his life by the time the Prince of Hell was at eye-level with him. Asmodeus’ devilish grin only broadened when he brought his fingers up to Gabriel’s lips, touching them softly, almost like a lover relishing in the soft feeling of them.

 

“You are far too loud” he whispered in his southern drawl.

 

Gabriel felt his mouth being sewn shut as the needle pierced the flesh of his neck. The sound of him screaming was muffled, but he still felt the scratchy feeling at the back of his throat as he groaned in pain and terror at having to go through the whole process again. As Asmodeus pulled back, Gabriel could see the shiny blue glow of his grace in the vial attached to the syringe. Tears slipped past his eyelids and stained his face.

 

“You might as well die, Gabriel” Asmodeus cooed, as if speaking to a wounded animal, “it would be the most human thing to do. End your suffering… do you want me to kill you, Gabriel?”

 

Gabriel closed his eyes so he would not have to look Asmodeus in the eye, but his cruel laughter reached his ears no matter how hard he tried not to listen.

 

_Wake up, Gabriel. Wake up, it’s just a dream. Gabriel…._

OoO

 

“Gabriel, wake up! You are safe, I promise, just wake up”

 

Sam tried shaking the thrashing archangel, but he did not manage to keep a grab on him for too long. The younger Winchester had been pulled out of his peaceful sleep by Gabriel’s screams, and since Dean’s snoring almost rivalled the loud panicked sounds coming from the archangel’s room, Sam had concluded that his brother would not be of great help.

 

“Gabriel, wake up!” Sam snapped urgently, keeping a firm hold of Gabriel by grabbing his shoulders to restrict the archangel’s movements. Finally, beautiful golden eyes shot open and Sam’s heart broke when he saw the tears filling them. Only then did the younger Winchester notice the dampness of Gabriel’s cheeks and the red puffiness of his eyes. Sam wished he had been the one to kill Asmodeus for reducing this powerful angel warrior to this shaking, PTSD-ridden being.

 

“Sam?” Gabriel whispered in the dark, almost as if he did not believe the sight before him.

 

“You’re safe, okay? I’m here, he can’t hurt you anymore. You killed the bastard, Gabe. He’s gone”

 

Despite the words making sense to the archangel, Sam could see that Gabriel was not in the least reassured. The way his eyes darted around the room frantically, scanning for any potential threat to his life, testified of his uneasiness. Sam sighed heavily, shaking his head at what he was about to do. He pulled Gabriel close to his chest, gently pressing the archangel’s face into the crook of his neck. The smaller man instantly grabbed onto Sam’s t-shirt for dear life, sobbing pitifully. Sam felt hot tears fall on his shoulder and tenderly, he began brushing his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, shushing him now and again.

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe… don’t worry, Gabe, he can’t hurt you… you killed the son of a bitch… he got what he deserved, no one is going to mess with you anymore… not while I can help it, Gabe, I promise…”

 

The reassuring litany of words that came out of Sam’s mouth did not necessarily make much sense, but the sound of his voice seemed to soothe Gabriel, whose erratic sobbing gradually faded until no more than sniffling broke the silence in the room. Sam had unconsciously begun rocking the two of them side to side, humming ‘Hey Jude’ under his breath, just like Dean used to do when Sam was a child. Although the archangel seemed to have calmed down, he did not move away from the taller Winchester, instead resting his head on Sam’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry for waking you up, Samsquatch” the angel said, his old self filtering through as he used his favourite nickname for Sam, “you can leave now if you want. I think I slept enough for the night”

 

Despite the suggestion, Gabriel showed no incentive to move away from the comforting warmth of Sam’s body.

 

“I don’t mind staying. My room is quite cold, anyway”

 

Nothing was said after this for a while, the only perceptible sound being Dean’s snoring. At least one of them was resting peacefully, unbothered by the heavy burden of nightmares. Gabriel seemed glued to Sam, shifting closer to the taller man whenever his counterpart as much as shifted in the wrong direction. It became clear to Sam that he would not be returning to his room even if he tried. Therefore, he might as well get comfortable.

 

“Move for a sec Gabe, let’s get under the covers”

 

Gabriel reluctantly let go of his protector, looking like a distraught child whose favourite teddy had been taken away from him. Sam quickly slipped under the covers and opened his arms once again in a silent invitation, which Gabriel did not take long to accept. The archangel very nearly threw himself at the younger Winchester, his face impossibly close to Sam’s.

 

“I’ll get back at them, you know?” the archangel said just as Sam felt himself falling asleep.

 

“What do you mean?” the younger Winchester mumbled, his eyes closed.

 

“Everyone who had a part to play in my captivity… they are going to pay. I am not going to live in fear anymore”

 

At these words, Sam opened his eyes and stared into the golden depths of Gabriel’s irises. His eyebrow arched as he saw the pained, but determined expression on the archangel’s face.  

 

“Revenge, huh? That sounds awfully reckless…” Sam commented casually. Gabriel’s brows furrowed.

 

“They deserved it. All of them” The archangel’s voice broke, and Sam could see that he was close to tears again. Only this time, they seemed to be tears of rage. Gently, and quite unexpectedly too, Sam intertwined his fingers with Gabriel’s. The archangel’s attention focused on their interlaced hands, clearly taken aback by the gesture. When their eyes met again, a confused expression was plastered on Gabriel’s face.

 

“If revenge is what you’re after, just know that you will not be fighting any of them on your own”

 

The words were spoken with such sincerity that Sam saw Gabriel soften instantly at the tone the younger Winchester had used. A small smile even crept on the archangel’s lips as a small chuckle escaped him.

 

“What?” Sam asked curiously, unable to hold back a smirk of his own.

 

“You, Samsquatch. You are quite someone, you know? I’ve always had a soft spot for you”

 

Sam shifted closer to the archangel, his eyes dropping to Gabriel’s lips. He wondered if they tasted as sweet as the candy Gabriel always ate. As if reading his mind, the archangel’s smile turned smug. Calmly, Gabriel closed the gap between the two of them, pressing his mouth against the corner of Sam’s lips in a tentative kiss. Sam inhaled sharply at the gesture, feeling a pleasant warmth envelope his heart as his eyes fluttered shut.

 

“Cat got your tongue, sugar?” Gabriel teased, causing Sam to shoot him a defiant look.

 

“No… but you’re about to” the younger Winchester promised, catching Gabriel’s lower lip between his teeth and suckling slightly. The surprised gasp that escaped the archangel pleased Sam, and encouraged by the reaction, his tongue snaked inside Gabriel’s mouth. Their kiss was passionate, and filled with the promise of more. The two men lost each other in the kiss, their hands seeking each other’s bodies. Sam felt the blood rush to his cock as he pushed Gabriel off him and pinned him to the mattress without breaking their kiss. With a snip of the angel’s fingers, their clothes disappeared, causing Sam to frown.

 

“Wrong use of your grace” he chastised, giving the archangel a pointed look. Gabriel merely shrugged.

 

“The longer I take to recharge, the more time I get to spend with you sugar” came the sly reply, accompanied by a cheeky wiggle of the eyebrows that made Sam roll his eyes.

 

“You are impossible” he murmured, before worrying the lobe of Gabriel’s ear. Sam’s hand travelled over the smaller man’s stomach until the fingers wrapped around the already hardening cock. The younger Winchester sucked at the soft skin of Gabriel’s neck, leaving a mark that made him feel even more aroused.

 

“You’re such a teenager, Sammy” Gabriel joked breathily, unable to hide the pleasure Sam’s action brought him.

 

“Don’t care” was all Sam replied, his lips leaving a trail of wet kisses from Gabriel’s collarbone to his naval. The taller man’s tongue darted out probingly, licking the tip of the archangel’s cock teasingly. Gabriel cursed under his breath in a language Sam recognised as Enochian. Damn, that was hot. He wanted to hear more. His mouth started working on Gabriel’s steadily growing shaft, even managing to take him all in until he felt the tip tickle the back of his throat. Enjoying the effect he had on the archangel, Sam stopped and looked up at moaning Gabriel. The archangel’s pupils were dilated with pleasure as his eyes locked with his soon-to-be-lover’s. A strong hand came to grab Sam’s hair, fingers twisting and gently pulling him back up. Sam understood the message and began sucking the archangel off, using his hand to stimulate Gabriel even more. Gabriel’s swearing got louder as he neared his orgasm, but before he could spend himself in Sam’s mouth, the younger Winchester pulled back and shot the now whimpering angel a satisfied grin.

 

“Who’s a teenager now, huh? What, can’t handle a man sucking you off for more than two minutes, can you angel?” Sam asked provocatively, feeling his cock stiffen even more at the dark and challenging look his lover shot him.

 

“I don’t have the patience for these games, Sammy… but test me one more time, and I’ll show you the meaning of blue balls…” Gabriel threatened, his voice thick with arousal. Sam merely smiled, licking his lips seductively.

 

“I have other plans for my balls, actually” the younger Winchester said mysteriously, running his hands up and down Gabriel’s inner thighs. The archangel mewled at the sensation, spreading his legs voluntarily so Sam could nestle between them. Before the taller man had a chance to prepare his lover, he heard a snipping of fingers and put on his best bitch face on.

 

“Again, not what your grace should be used for”

 

“Again, the more I use it, the more I can justify staying here” Gabriel countered with a wolfish grin, “plus, that’s the advantage of sleeping with an archangel”

 

Sam merely shook his head, pumping his dick lazily as he positioned himself at Gabriel’s entrance. His pink tip pressed against Gabriel’s ring muscle when Sam thought of something.

 

“You’re not a virgin, are you?” Gabriel shot Sam an incredulous look.

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Samsquatch. Not many men were allowed down there, but I’m not new at this trust me”

 

Sam swallowed the disappointment he felt at the thought of not being Gabriel’s first, completely ignoring the fact that the archangel had been around for a long time… and that he was bound to have tried every trick in the book. More confident about what he was doing, Sam pressed past Gabriel’s barrier, hissing as he felt the tightness around his dick. Fuck, that felt good. So good. Making sure Gabriel was in no kind of pain, Sam pushed further inside of him, biting his lip as he felt the tip of his cock hit the archangel’s prostate. Gabriel moaned Sam’s name at the friction, and the older Winchester found that it sounded like music coming from the archangel’s mouth.

 

“Fuck, say my name again” Sam ordered more than asked, gently hitting Gabriel’s prostate again.

 

“Ah, fuck! Sam… Sam…  come one sugar, show me what you got”

 

Sam began thrusting in and out of his lover, his fingers once again lacing with Gabriel’s. The gesture seemed to surprise the archangel, who however quickly got used to the intimacy of it. His eyes glowed with unspoken tenderness as he whispered Sam’s name almost reverently, followed by a litany of Enochian words that Sam wished he understood. Not that it mattered right now. The younger Winchester found that he was losing himself in the moment, and all that mattered was his dick moving in and out of Gabriel, and the delicious sounds the archangel produced.

 

“I’m so close, Gabe…” Sam warned, pumping Gabriel’s cock in the rhythm of his thrusts. The archangel threw his head back and managed a long, guttural moan.  

 

“Close your eyes, Sam” Gabriel warned, and although every fibre of Sam’s body told him to go against that request, the rational part of his brain told him that he better listen. Sam felt his balls tighten as he spent himself inside Gabriel’s body, and right in that instant the younger Winchester heard high-frequency whispers fill the room as a bright white light illuminated the lust-filled scene of two lovers lost in the intensity of their passion. Only when the brightness and whispering ceased did the younger Winchester dare open his eyes. The scene he was greeted with took his breath away.

 

Gabriel was lying on his back, white semen staining his stomach and chest, and beautiful wings the colour of his eyes spread on each side of him. The feathers rustled with the slightest movement from the archangel, and Sam felt compelled to touch them. His fingers gently tickled the inside of Gabriel’s wing, causing the archangel to flinch in surprise.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you” Sam apologised, offering Gabriel his best puppy eyes. The angel merely smiled reassuringly.

 

“You never hurt me, Samsquatch. I just didn’t expect you to touch them” Gabriel explained, motioning at his wings, “care to join? They’re nice and warm…”

 

Sam stared at Gabriel for a split-second, trying to gauge whether the angel was joking or not. When Gabriel nodded at the empty space to his right, Sam hesitantly laid on the bed of feathers, careful not to pull at them, or bend them for the matter. His caution made Gabriel laugh softly under his breath.

 

“They’re not made of sugar, Sammy” the archangel joked, placing his head directly above Sam’s heart. His other wing came to rest around the two of them as Gabriel enjoyed the gradually steadying beat of his lover’s heart.

 

“They’re beautiful” Sam offered, still awe-struck.

 

“So I’ve been told… Sam?”

 

“Hm?” was all the younger Winchester managed, fighting sleep as best as he could.

 

“Thank you for keeping the nightmares away”

 

Sam smiled softly and placed a kiss on Gabriel’s forehead.

 

“My pleasure”

 

 

 

 


End file.
